


(Podfic of) A Californian Werewolf in New York by Dancinbutterfly and Knight_Tracer

by chemm80



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek finally realizes that there's nothing left for him in Beacon Hills, he goes back to New York, gets a life, falls in love and finds his home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) A Californian Werewolf in New York by Dancinbutterfly and Knight_Tracer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Californian Werewolf in New York](https://archiveofourown.org/works/512899) by [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly), [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer). 



> This is a repod of a wonderful collaborative effort. You can find the original recording, along with other extras and goodies, at the story link. Thanks to [](http://dancinbutterfly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**dancinbutterfly**](http://dancinbutterfly.dreamwidth.org/) for permission to record and [](http://knight-tracer.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://knight-tracer.dreamwidth.org/)**knight_tracer** for leaving blanket permission.

Cover by [](http://laisserais.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**laisserais**](http://laisserais.dreamwidth.org/)

**Length:** 1:52:07

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Teen%20Wolf/A%20Californian%20Werewolf%20in%20New%20York%20by%20Dancinbutterfly.mp3) (Click for streaming link; Right-click and Save-As to download) || 110.7 MB

**Or stream:**

 


End file.
